


[Podfic] The Evening and the Morning

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Evening and the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Evening and the Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/64582) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



Bghost, I hope you like this! : ) Thanks to Ande for beta listening. 

Podfic length: 29 m 55 s  
Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/1i2mbga9897hgea23qok).

Alternative download link [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013082504.zip).


End file.
